Winner
by Acumichi
Summary: For once, Sasori wins.


Sasori was walking to his fifth hour class, which he was already fifteens minutes late for. He was at one of his gang meetings, again. He was part of the Akatsuki gang, who ruled the streets of Konoha and Leaf High School. He was one of twelve members, the eldest being Orochimaru and Madara, then the Seniors would be Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kazuka, and Hidan. He and four other members were only Juniors: himself, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi.

" Stupid meeting, just a waste of my time," he muttered walking into the class room, earning stares from the other students. He walked up to the teachers desk and placed a fake pass down, the walked to his seat in the back of the class. As he passed girls swooned and gazed at him with heart in their eyes. He smirked- causing more swoons- and sat down at his desk.

Not that he didn't like to brag, but he was a huge heart throb in the school, but yet there were a few girls out their who wouldn't give him a second glance. Sasori couldn't care less, but one girl, to be more specific, one Hyuga freshmen just wouldn't look his way at all.

Hinata Hyuga, the definition of innocent and beauty. Her long midnight blue hair, pale complexion, and pale purple eyes would attract any sane man, or women really. She was one the oddest girls he had the chance to meet. Hinata was a big fan of martial arts, and a good one at that, but if she barley hit you outside of sparing, she'd apologize so much and tried to make it up to you. Her best friend, Kira, was the opposite. Kira was loud, and not afraid to tell you off, never apologized for anything, a major smartass, and a pain in his neck.

Sasori tried to do everything in his power to go and talk to Hinata, but Kira got in the way each time, taking her away, yelling about some story she just wrote and posted, or the one that pissed him off: " Ewww, watch Hinata, he plays with little dolls."

" Tomorrow," Kurenai said writing on the board, " will be your test on Edgar Allen Poe. Please study and pass this test." She looked up at the class and smirked, " Or you'll be in here with me again nest year for another semester." As the bell rang the students flooded out of the classroom, ready to go to their next class, which was free period.

Sasori walked through the halls in search of his favorite little Hyuga. He came upon her, at her locker. But to his misfortune, Kira stood there with her, babbling on about some story, he guessed.

" I think it's nice that you're doing that," Hinata smiled at Kira, as she put away her books.

" Thanks Hinata, well I better go and get started on this story for my friend Akuma-chan, her birthday is on November 4th, and if I don't start now," Kira rubbed her head and smiled sheepishly. " I'll most likely forget."

" When am I going to get to meet Akuma?" Hinata asked slamming her locker closed.

" Well how about-" Kira stopped and glared at the red head walking their way. " Ah crap you again!" She yelled at him.

" hello Sasori-san," Hinata smiled at him. " Be nice Kira."

" What up, gay man." Kira smirked at his glare. " Is there a reason why you're here?"

" I needed to talk to Hinata," he smiled at her and glared back at Kira, " alone."

Kira raised her sleeves and was about to open a can off ass whooping, but Hinata held her back, " It's alright Kira. You need to get home and write that story remember?" Kira sighed in defeat.

" Yeah, fine. But this weekend you're coming by to meet Akuma," Kira yelled running to the library. Hinata smiled and looked back up at Sasori and waited for him to start.

" I was wondering if you," he blushed and scratched the back of his head. " If you'd help me study for that test tomorrow?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, " Oh yeah! No problem," Hinata was about to walk away but Sasori grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

He smirked, " Then it's a date." He gave her a small peck on the forehead and let her go. " I'll come pick you up at seven and we'll find a place to study." He walked off leaving a blushing Hinata, on the verge of fainting.

" Hey Hinata," Kiba ran up to her, " I came to get- Oh crap!!!" He yelled picking up the beat red Hyuga who indeed just fainted.

______

Hinata sat up in the nurses bed, ready to leave. She was still blushing, not only did the bad boy Sasori just said they were going on a date, but she fainted right in front of Kiba._ I'm such an idiot. _Hinata groaned and picked up her bag and nurses pass.

She had slept through her classes and was on her way to eighth hour, Biology. It wasn't Hinata's favorite class, but Kira made sure to explain everything to her. Hinata walked in and blushed how everyone was starring at her, especial the red headed junior. Hinata quickly walked to her seat, and Kira gave her that look that asked where were you.

" I'm glad you're okay," Sasori leaned forward and whispered in her ear, " I was beginning to worry we would have to cancel that date."

" WHAT!?!?" Kira yelled, gaining the attention of the whole class.

" Miss Acumichi," Iruka looked at her, " Please yell outside of my classroom."

" This can't wait," she said. " You two are going out!! On a date!?" The class burst into whispers and some girls busted into tears.

" K-k-k-Kira please," Hinata looked up at her, " stop it. You're embara-"

" Sorry Hinata but how could you? He's gay!" Kira yelled pointing at the seething Sasori.

" I'm not gay!" he shouted back at her.

" Yeah right, and Naruto doesn't have ADD." Kira scoffed, " you have those dump dolls."

" They're puppets, you annoying little loudmouth." Sasori stood and glared at her, lightning flashed between their eyes.

" STOP!" Hinata stood and yelled. The whole class was in shock, even Hinata. " Kira, I'm going on a date with Sasori, so stop complaining!" Hinata said and sat back down like it was nothing. Sasori smirked at the defeated Kira, who slumped down in their chair.

For once, Sasori won and got the girl of his dreams and defeated the girl of his nightmares. It was all going fine until Hinata realized what she said and fainted.

" Look at what you did Gay man!"

" Oh shut the hell up you annoying little loudmouth!"

______________________________________________________________________________

**Happy Birthday Akuma-chan, I hope you like. And if you don't I'll rewrite it and make it better.**


End file.
